Time for everything
by Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe
Summary: Ok this is kind of like my last one Time Again...Except I think this one has a better plot line but it is hard to explain...Please just read it and find out.


"To everything there is a season and a time to every purpose under heaven."

A time to die

Chrono sat in her tomb wondering why it had to be this way again **(A/N: And he was also wondering why this author was so obsessed with such alike plot lines.)** He had lost the one he had cared for most, again and he couldn't protect her. He sat next to her cold form and tears poured down his face. The candle that lit the small damp catacomb flickered. As it did a smile seemed to light the dead woman's pale face. Chrono glanced up hoping, praying, that she had actually smiled, but as he looked at her he knew it wasn't true she couldn't be alive. Tears fell a second time. (**A/N: Also while he was crying he noted that his authoress was obsessed with anything relating to time.)**

The soft splash of them, the wind outside howling, and the cries he made were the only sad melody that echoed throughout the grave.

"Rosette," his voice finally echoed the chamber, "Oh Why? Why did you have to die? Why is everything I love always taken from me?" He sat in the dark contemplating all that happened before; all the days he and Rosette had shared. He could remember her voice perfectly; he remembered her eating habits, sapphire eyes, and warm smile.

"Chrono?" No her voice didn't sound like that it was more masculine and sure of what it wanted.

"Chrono." No that still wasn't it. That voice was too high to be hers. Chrono leaned back, Rosette's voice was full of energy not like the sad voice he imagined calling his name.

"Chrono! Are you listening? Or have you given up completely?" That was something she would have said. Chrono suddenly realized that this voice had essence and that if he imagined it, his imagination was more brilliant then he was. He opened his eyes quickly and stared at the woman in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" He growled, he didn't want anyone disturbing his Rosettes tomb.

The melodic voice laughed, "Chrono have you been in here so long you don't remember me?" **(A/n: she noticed that the authoress was even more obsessed with ghosts and angels.)**

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the woman's light blue eyes sparkle, uncertainly he asked, "Mary?"

The woman smiled and nodded. Chrono decided that he was finally going insane and really did need to stay locked inside the tomb.

"Chrono?"

"Oh God! This is too much!" Chrono exclaimed putting his head in his hands.

He felt a ghostly hand touch his and he looked up into Mary's face, "This isn't a dream?"

"No," she smiled sadly which made him shiver.

"So you probably have a message or something for me right?"

Mary nodded.

"So?" Chrono stared at her, "Tell me."

"Alright, Chrono you are slowly dying here. You and Rosette still have a chance but because you are mostly dead, it will be harder. But you still have something to hope for."

Chrono looked at her shock cascading down his body, "Really? What do I need to do?"

Mary smiled sadly, "You are going to be regenerated and Rosette will be reborn in the future. There is a backside though."

"Dark side right. I knew there was one." Chrono smiled calmly, "Is it going to be I wont remember her?"  
"Well kind of I guess."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well in a way…"  
"Yes?"  
"Ok so this is how it works. You wont remember her but your conscience will. You get it?" Mary asked gritting her teeth wondering if her explanation made any sense at all.

"No," Chrono answered pointedly, "So what you are saying is. I will unconsciously save Rosette from anything? But at the same time wonder why I am doing it?"  
"No." Mary sighed, "Part of you will be with Rosette. The part that existed with her before. The other part of you… meaning you body and memories from the present will exist separately. To become one with your 'other self' Rosette has to tell you about him."

:"So that's the deal huh?" he whispered, he looked at Rosette's coffin. He stood up slowly and walked over to it. He looked down at the pale shade of Rosette in the tomb and asked, "Rosette should I do this?"

He waited for some answer but he knew he wouldn't get it. He sighed then looked back at Mary, "What do I need to do?"

Mary sadly nodded, "Just stand there and wait while I pray."  
Chrono nodded while Mary said some random things in Latin.

Chrono fell. It hurt at first like Rosette had misfired and shot him a hundred times. Slowly the pain went away. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a tunnel of blue and white lights. He smiled sadly as he looked back the way he had come, "Good bye Rosette I hope to see you soon." Something seemed to be ripped from him and a final wave of pain shot through him. Everything went black.

**Future**

"Mommy?" the little girl asked looking up at the sky.

"Yes Rosette?" the blond haired woman replied kindly.

"There is the wishing star that Chrono told me about!" Rosette smiled and pointed to a bright star in the center of the sky.

Maria smiled, "Why yes there it is."

The little girl giggled. The boy next to her pouted, "Mama, you know Chrono is an imangitivetiy friend. He's not real."

The girl turned and glared, "He is too! He's not pretend! He talks to me!"

"I know honey, I know," Maria smiled then she turned towards her son, "Joshua! Say you are sorry!"

The boy glared the said, "I'm sorry. Sorry for knowing what's real and what's not!"

Rosette jumped on him and started to pound on him.

"ROSETTE STOP IT!" barked Maria pulling the children apart.

Rosette wailed, "He's real! I'll prove it someday!"

"Sure you will honey." Maria said smiling kindly, "What is this Chrono like?"

Joshua glared. Rosette grinned happy that her mother believed her, "He's tall and has really pretty red eyes that will turn gold when he grows up! He wears a red outfit and has long purple hair! He has a nice voice and wears a yellow bow at the end of his braid."  
Maria laughed, "This boy sounds too nice is he human?"

"No!" Rosette giggled, "Never, he's a devil."  
Maria was stunned; her little girl's make believe friend was a devil?

Joshua smiled finally accepting it, "He was locked up for years to mama! And he's really nice…he plays games with us and helps us when we fall down."

Rosette nodded while Maria sighed, "All right time for you little one to go to bed."

"No mommy! I'm not tired yet!" squealed Rosette. Suddenly everything went strangely quiet. The crickets that had been chirping stopped and Joshua became very quiet.

"Momma?" Joshua stared into the night his sky blue eyes wide with fear.

"Yes?"

"Something bad is coming." Rosette and Joshua said at the same time.

Maria stopped dead knowing that her children sensed evil spirits whenever they were near it was a trait inherited from their father. She slowly took out her gun and whispered, "Run."

Rosette nodded, "All right c'mon Joshua!"

She grabbed her brother's hand and they ran off through the field. Behind them a gunshot was heard. Many more sounded then it suddenly went silent. A blood-chilling scream echoed for a minute in the vast darkness.

"Momma," Joshua shook tears pouring down his face.

Rosette looked at her six-year-old brother and then back the way they came and hiccupped, "Chrono, I'm scared."

The wind howled as if it was answering her and the children ran into a house, slamming the front door.


End file.
